1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gutter brackets and more specifically to an adjustable gutter bracket which may be attached to a facia which is not perpendicular to the ground.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are several devices which address the issue of a facia which is angled or not perpendicular to the ground. Pat. No. 514,758 to Lewis discloses an Eaves Through Hanger, Pat. No. 2,024,348 to Feltman discloses a Gutter Angle, Pat. No. 4,432,518 to Navarre discloses an Eaves Through Bracket Assembly, and Pat. No. 5,067,675 discloses a Fascia Angle Adapter For an Eavesthrough system. All these patents disclose gutter brackets having numerous pieces which are adapted to be attached to an angled facia.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an adjustable gutter bracket which is less difficult to install, does not have numerous pieces and may be easily manufactured.
The present invention provides an adjustable gutter bracket which is less complicated than prior art devices. The adjustable gutter bracket includes a gutter retaining bracket and a pivotal attachment arm. One end of the pivotal attachment arm is pivotally attached to a rear of the gutter retaining bracket at substantially a middle thereof and an arm mounting opening is preferably formed on the other end thereof. A flat reference surface is preferably formed on a rear of the gutter retaining bracket from a top to substantially a middle thereof. A bracket mounting opening is formed through a top of the gutter retaining bracket at a rear thereof.
The adjustable gutter bracket is preferably installed in the following manner. The reference surface is aligned such that it is perpendicular to the ground. Preferably, threaded fasteners are used to attach the adjustable gutter bracket to a facia. Other suitable types of fasteners may also be used. A first fastener is inserted through the gutter mounting opening and partially threaded into the facia, such that the width of the gutter is level to the ground. The pivotal attachment arm is placed against the facia while the top of the gutter retaining bracket contacts the facia. A second fastener is inserted through the arm mounting opening and fully threaded into the facia board. Finally, the first threaded fastener is fully threaded into the facia.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable gutter bracket which may be attached to an angled facia.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable gutter bracket which has fewer pieces than the prior art devices.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable gutter bracket which is less complicated to install than the prior art devices.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.